Loin du froid de Décembre
by Loki-LoptrCosplay
Summary: Loki n'as aucun souvenir de son passé, il n'a ni famille, ni ami, juste un collier avec comme gravure: ensemble a Paris. Il cherche une famille et son seul moyen c'est Tony Stark. AU IronFrost
1. Prologue

_Hey bon je vous avoue que c'est la première fois que je lance réellement un fanfic… enfin bref je m'inspire du dessin animé d'Anastasia mais à ma façon donc..ne soyez pas trop dure svp^^_

 _Pour l'instant on reste au T peut être au M on verra !_

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ect.._

 _Paring: Ironfrost_

 _Voilà donc bonne lecture ^^_

***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#*

 **** **Loin du froid de décembre**

 **Prologue**

Cela commença en hiver 1910, en Norvège dans un château, dont le nom était aussi royale que sa splendeur: Asgard.

Le roi Odin ainsi que sa femme Frigga donnaient une réception en l'honneur de leur fils, le prince Loki.

Ce petit prince qui fêtait ses dix ans dansait au milieux de la foule lorsque sa mère le héla.

_"Loki ! Vient me voir mon fils

_ Oui mère dit il en s'approchant d'elle,

_ J'ai un cadeau pour toi, elle sortit une petite boîte ronde verte avec des décors doré dessus puis un médaillon.

Elle rentra celui ci dans une petite serrure sur la boîte alors qu'elle s'ouvrait en chantant une douce mélodie.

_ Mère, c'est votre chansons dit il les yeux pétillants

_ Oui, comme ça lorsque je ne serais pas là tu pensera a moi, elle lui tendis le médaillon, lis ce qui est écrit.

_ Ensemble à ...Paris! Oh merci mère !

Alors qu'il enlaçait Frigga, la lumière s'atténuant ainsi que la musique laissant un silence sourd déranger par des bruits de pas.

_ Mon cher Odin dit l'homme encapuchonné cela fait bien longtemps!

_ Oui Thanos, cela fait neuf ans, répondit le roi en s'approchant, depuis que je t'ai bannis d'Asgard! Que fais tu ici?

_ Je suis venus...me venger?dit il en sortant un sceptre orné d'une pierre bleu et brillante

_ Comment..

_ En tuant tous les Odinson!

Loki ne compris pas, il venait de voir son père tomber, poussé par un énergie bleu alors que sa mère l'emmenait vers sa chambre.

Dehors, des citoyens révoltés essayait d'atteindre le château, Thanos les aida grâce au sceptre, le Tesseracte en ouvrant les grilles.

Alors que Frigga tentait de trouver une issue, un jeune garçon un peu plus vieux que Loki ouvrit un mûrs ou plus exactement un passage qui les fît sortirent. Mais avant de fermer la porte, il était trop tard, les deux personnes étaient partis et les révoltés étaient dans la chambre.

Loki ne comprenais pas, sa mère le tenait par la main en courant, jusqu'à ce qu'une mais s'agrippe à sa cheville, c'était Thanos qui tombait dans la glace.

_ Maman!

_ Je...tuerais tous les Odinson!

_ Non! Cria sa mère alors qu'elle le faisait lâcher-prise

Puis, Thanos sombra dans l'eau glacé. Mais ce n'était pas fini, elle repris la main de son fils et courra jusqu'au train, malheureusement, il commençait à partir. Elle réussit à monter mais Loki n'y arrivait pas.

_ Loki! Vas y mon chéri tu peux le faire !

Alors qu'il allait attrapé la main de sa mère, quelque chose le heurta et ce fut le noir complet…

 _Alors ça vous a plus ?_

 _Je ferai face au critique et serais heureuse d'avoir des conseilles ^^_

 _A la prochaine !_

 _Reviews pour Loki?_


	2. 1 Voyage dans le temps

Heyyyy! Voilà je suis revenus avec ce premier chapitre ! J'ai remarqué que beaucoup de gens ont peur que je reprennent exactement le film …..ne vous inquiétés pas c'était vraiment pour les gens qui ne connaissent pas et pour se remettre dans le contexte.

Donc pour faire court Loki et Tony garderont leurs caractères et surtout leurs mauvaises manière, sur ce bonne lecture !

PS: je suis a la recherche d'une bêta donc dès que je trouve, je corrige tous mes chapitres '

Chapitre 1: Voyage dans le temps

10 ans plus tard

New York

-Hey Steve vient voir un peu ce que j'ai trouvé !

-Quoi ?

-Tu vois la femme là bas ? Tu crois pas qu'elle serait parfaite?

-...Tony...tu l'as dit toi même, c'est une femme !

-Et?..

-Loki est un homme !!

-Mais il ressemble à une nana !

Clack!

-Hey sa va pas tu fait mal …

\- T'as qu'as utilisé ta tête plus souvent !

-Hummm ..

-Bon tu as les billets ?

-un peu que je les ait mon pote ! Nous allons devenir riche !

Orphelinat Nikiforov

-Allez viens par là toi ! Et dire que je t'ai élevé pendant des années et voilà comment tu me remercie ! En faisant ta diva avec tout le monde et……..

*Non mais c'est bon j'ai rien fait de mal.. Oh puis j'ai pas envie d'écouter la suite tien!*

-Tiens qu'est ce que tu as là? Ensemble à...Paris? Tu crois que quelqu'un t'attend encore?

Dit-elle en tenant le pendentif accroché au cou de l'homme.

-Oui….

-Arrête de prendre ta vie pour un conte de fée, tu va vite redescendre sur terre mon chou !

Alors qu'elle ouvrit le portail menant à la sortie, Lo' regarda une dernière fois l'endroit où il as grandit.

-Vous allez aussi me manquez ma chère Maria!

\- Hum! Allez file à gauche c'est par là que la poissonnerie t'attend..

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que la grille se referma.

Alors il commença à marcher vers ce qui semblait être son future . *Vendre des poissons t'appelle sa un avenirs ? * Arrivé à une intersection, le brun s'arrêta, considérant le panneaux d'indication.

-Que dois-je faire? Une vie monotone à découper des poissons ou une vie libre pour aller à Paris ...le choix et vite fait mais je ne sais même pas comment y aller, pitié envoyés moi un signe, n'importe quoi !

Il s'asseya donc à terre pour réfléchir en détachant ses longs cheveux quand soudain, quelque chose tira sur son écharpe

-Mais quesque…. Lâche moi ! Dit-il lorsqu'il vit un labradors mâchouiller le bout de tissu.

Chien qui soit dit en passants venait d'emporter l'écharpe avec lui

-Oh ! Rend moi sa sale bête ! Lo' commença a courir (surtout à tomber grâce à la neige!) après lui jusqu'à arriver devant l'animal, non mais….attend, le voilà mon signe! Je sais où aller maintenant!

Merci le chien! Hummm je vais te trouver un nom...Fidji?..Sam? Non,...Thor sa tirais bien non?

Un aboiement de contentement lui répondit.

-Va pour Thor! Dit il en prenant la route pour New York.

New York

-Euh bonjour, un ticket pour Paris s'il vous plaît.

-Vous avez un visa?

-Non..

-Alors pas de ticket ! Répondis le vieille homme en refermant le guichet avec violence.

*Non mais...quel impolis !*

-Jeune homme ! Le héla une femme âgée, vous voulez aller à Paris ? Il hocha la tête positivement, il y a un homme qui pourrait vous aider, il porte le nom d'Antony Stark, il vit au vieux château d'Asgard.

\- Merci.

Il commença a marché dans les rue, demandant sa route au passants jusqu'à arriver devant un grand château aux fenêtres et portes barricadés.

-Thor attend ! Le chien était passé entre deux lattes de bois, entrant à l'intérieur *Ce chien est-il idiot?* Bon bâ je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix dit il en retirant les lattes afin de passé.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il observa les lieux, tout était vieux et poussiéreux. Il monta les escalier en appelant Thor qu'il retrouva des une grande salle de bal.

-J'ai l'impression de connaître cet endroit….dit il lorsqu'une mélodie tourna dans sa tête comme un souvenir.

Il ferma les yeux et vit des images, courtes mais assez claire pour voir des personnes dansés et un homme qu'il semblait connaître le porté.. Quand une voix le coupa

-Hé !! Qu'est ce que vous faite là ?

Il se mit à courir vers les marches mais un homme lui barra la route, il était châtain, aux yeux noisette et à la barbe rasé en bouc, mignons aurais pensé Lo' si il avait eu le temps. L'homme le toisa puis regarda intensément derrière lui. Et commença à chuchoter à l'oreille d'un autre homme blond, musclé aux yeux bleu.

-Steve! Tu trouve pas qu'il lui ressemble trait pour trait?

-Mon dieu oui !

Il se retourna vers Lo' et commença à lui tourner autour.

*Il commence déjà a me donné le tournis*

-Quel est ton nom?

-Lo'

-Et que fais tu là ?

-Je cherche quelqu'un..

-Qui?

-...Ça vous regarde?

-Si tu veux qu'on t'aide, oui.

-Il s'appelle Antony Stark

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je dois allé à Paris.

-Tu peu m'appeler Tony, tout le monde m'appelle Tony, mais vois tu, j'ai trois billets, un pour moi, Steve et l'autre est réservé à lui...

Il montra un enfant sur le portrait qui se trouvait derrière lui, Loki Odinson, le prince perdu d'Asgard et, il semblerait que tu lui ressemble énormément !

-Vous vous moquez de moi là ?

-Jamais ! Ces cheveux noires,

-Ce teint pâle,

-Et surtout tes yeux émeraude, seul Frigga en avait de tels !

\- Vous croyez sérieusement que je suis le prince Loki, moi? Orphelin que je suis ?

-Tu dois aller à Paris, sa famille l'attend à Paris, pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Tu n'as rien à perdre, tu serais là où tu dois être et tu retrouvera peut être ta famille !

-Pourquoi pas…

-Moi, Tony Stark, Génie, et Philanthrope te propose de nous accompagner, nous t' apprendrons à être un prince !

-...Thor ! Nous partons pour Paris!

-Ah non! On en mène pas le clebs !

-Je ne pars pas sans lui..

-OK OK comme tu veux Lokitty !

-Si tu ose me rappeler par ce nom, je t'arrache les lèvres !

-Dommage, beaucoup de personnes les aimes..

-Alors comme ça les Odinson n'ont pas tous disparu.

Le maître ne sera pas heureux de l'apprendre!

Etttttt coupé !

D'oc voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu, je suis novice dans l'art d'écrire, je penses que sa ce vois!

Encore désoler pour l'orthographe, je suis nul '

Je prend les remarques et surtout les conseils!

A plus - !


End file.
